


Into the Storm

by RaithnaitRouze



Category: Haven (TV), Leverage
Genre: A snowball AU, Add tags along the way, Conrad and Dwight need to be bros, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lets fix Haven together, M/M, Multi, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaithnaitRouze/pseuds/RaithnaitRouze
Summary: A look at the TV show from the side characters. Fix-it. Basically I took the main plot from Haven added a little common sense and took away elements that come with being a costly tv show( mostly the way characters appear and disappear btw episodes. Slowly diverges from Canon.





	1. May Haven welcome you home

**Author's Note:**

> First I just want to say that i don't own and make no money from anything to do with Haven TV show.
> 
> This is just comes from the first episode. Let me know if i should leave it as a one-shot or actually make it into a multi-chapter fix it story.
> 
> The Title comes from the song from the Ivey's Album Jenna's song. Check it out.

Garland Wuornos had been looking forward to and dreading this day for the past 27 years. The woman who would look like his long-lost friends but with no memories of anyone she cared about; with none of the experiences that allowed her to grow into the woman that left. It would be torture.

This time would be different. He was done with the cycle of death & destruction that struck his town again and again. It didn’t seem like the people of Haven would ever get a break. They would never be able to live normal lives, but maybe he could help make it a little less painful. They didn’t deserve this punishment; maybe they weren't all good and maybe they weren’t all nice, but they were his. He had taken an oath to protect them and made a vow to a woman to save as many as he could.

_

“Got another one.” The gruff voice of Garland Wuornos came out over the phone, Vince Teagues felt the corners of his mouth turn down and his brow raise. He was getting tired of these phone calls.

“What is it this time?” His voice came out as a tired sigh. He silently berated himself, he had a job to do and no one else could do it for him. Fate had seen to that, or well... The troubles had.

“I’ma thinking it’s some kind of wind control, maybe. Dunno yet, just found the body looks like it was hurled over the bluffs.”

“Whose body?” The question had to be asked, best get it out of the way early in the conversation. 

“That piece of scum Jonas Lester, broke out of prison ah couple ago. Won’t be missed.” That was a small mercy, Lester wasn’t one of theirs then, he counted it as a win. He wondered for a moment if he was becoming too desensitized to death after all this time. 

He shook the thought off, didn’t really matter anyways there wasn’t anyone left to take over if he was.

“That’s good news. Hmm… Conrad Brauer could definitely do it, don’t they have a history together?” Vince remembered the story Dave had written up on Jonas Lester’s arrest. 

Which reminded him that he needed to investigate how Dave had been winning their scrabble matches. He had to be cheating, it has cost Vince authorship of some of the juicy story articles over the past few years.

“No, it’s definitely not Conrad. I sent Dwight up to the ridge to check out where Lester might have come over and he says the trees are ripped up right to the roots.”

Vince heard a puff of air being release over on the other end of the phone call.

“Are you smoking? I thought we had agreed that it wasn’t a thing you did anymore Garland.” 

“I am a grown ass man, Vincent, get back on the subject at hand.”

“Hmm, well I am not forgetting this, but I suppose I can dig through some records. Since I can’t think of anyone of the top of my head. It would be useful if the records hadn’t burned, but we will make do.” He cursed Edmond Driscoll once more thinking about his family’s priceless journals and recordings that had been burned to a crisp when the Reverend had sought revenge against them after his wife’s death.

“I’ll Speak to Dave, we’ll get back to you.”

“See that you do.” Then dial tone as the phone was disconnected.

He huffed as he stowed his phone back into the cradle. The man was sixty-three years old it was past time he learned some Manners. Honestly, he didn’t understand sometimes where it went wrong with these younger generation.

_

An FBI Agent was new. He had to give it to Howard this time, it was going to be a skill set that was invaluable to Lucy or well he supposes now it was Audrey. Plus, he was in a prime position to push her buttons. Her being a federal agent made it almost too easy. 

He was worried about Nathan though, he was still pushing against the very idea of the Troubles. That boy was too damn stubborn for his own good and was dead set against learning anything Garland had to teach.

He saw a lot of Elizabeth in the boy; her softness & kindness. Unfortunately, it seemed Nathan had inherited her blindness as well. Garland had loved that woman dearly, but he couldn’t deny that she hadn’t let herself see the monster her first husband had become. Until Max Hansen’s crimes were shoved out into clear view. Where there was no way for her to hide in denial of it.

Nathan had inherited that trait and Garland had done his damnedest to remove it. Tried to train it out of him It was a detriment to have as a cop and even worst one to have working with the troubled.

Audrey would be fine. She was a strong woman, but he knew even she couldn’t do this alone. This was his last chance to get Nathan ready. Next time the troubles came back he was going to be on his own; no Vince, no Dave and no Garland.

_

There really hadn’t been any other choice but this one. Dave knew that; knew that like he knew his own name or the face his brother made when he complained about switching seats on the bicycle.

It all came down to the Colorado Kid: James Cogan, the son she never knew she lost.  
He smoothed the printed page flat against the tabletop once more as he gazed into the shocked face of his friend at the discovery her son’s dead body on that beach. 

They could never just come out and tell her everything he reflected with remorse. They had been warned against telling Lucy when she had arrived last time, but this was something that neither he nor Vince were willing to keep from her. How could they and still call themselves her friend.

Still the guilt ate at him and he closed his eyes bringing his shaking hands up to his face. Wanting nothing more than to let out the sob that was lodged in his throat and scream at the injustice of it all. He took a deep breath; his body began to shake with the suppressed emotions. His closed eyes burned, and he dug the heels of his hand into them hard.

Two firm hands came down upon his shoulders, like they were trying to hold him together without pinning him down.

“Oh Dave.” Came the soft whisper of his older brother. He squeezed lightly down on his shoulders.

“We’ll get through this.” The promise was meant to soothe. It didn't.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

_

Conrad walked out of the police station doors and into the cool pre-dawn night. He shifted on his feet as a shadow peeled itself off the left wall just out of reach of the lamplight. He tensed reading himself to flee or fight if necessary. 

The shadow resolved itself into the hulking shape of the resident cleaner, long blonde hair creating an ethereal halo over the man's head. If he didn’t known him, he would been intimidated by the image the tall man painted in the light from the streetlamps.

“Dwight’”

“Conrad.” Dwight Hendrickson gracefully loped across the distance between them and fell into step with Conrad.

“Chief called.”

“Figured as much.”

“Trucks this way.” Dwight jerked his head to the right and the two swung in the direction of the waiting vehicle.

 

“Where’s the Van?”

“Tree’s where too big, needed the truck.” Conrad hummed in the back of his throat. The two men climbed into the vehicle.

“How’s the house?”

“No lasting damage. Went ahead and grabbed Ted’s things while I was there.” he jerked his head to the bed of the truck. Then quirked an eyebrow.

“Toss it or give it to someone who needs it, he won’t miss anything.” It was Dwight’s turn to hum in reply.

“Seatbelt.” He called to him, across the seat. Conrad raised his eyebrows in surprise but complied easily to the request.

“Home or Marian?” Dwight shifted into gear then turned waiting.

“Marian of course.” The only reply he got was a soft noise of accent and the truck moving onto the road.

-

Garland lifted the cold bottle to his lips and swallowed the cool liquid. He came to the decision that tonight a beer wasn’t going to be enough.

As if summoned by his thoughts a bottle of liquor appeared in front of him. He followed the hand holding it back to Dave’s solemn yet earnest face. He grunted in appreciation and took a swig. Closing his eyes at the burn in his throat, trying to immerse himself in the feeling.

“You are not supposed to be drinking.” Vince’s cry shattering the moment and Garland reluctantly opened his eyes to the accusing face staring back at him.

“Dave you know better. What kind of friend does that make you. No one wants an enabler.”  
He watched Dave sit up straight with a cry of offense and the two were off squabbling. 

Garland took another drink.

“I thought we were getting together to talk about Audrey and assess our next actions?”

The brothers turned to him again, both looking nothing like each other yet the expressions identical. Vince of course pulled himself together first. Sitting down at the chair behind his desk.

“Of course, you’re right.” He pulled some papers out and fished a notebook out from under another stack of papers. Putting on his large framed glasses before turning back to Garland.

“My brother, anyone ever told you that those glasses look like their eating your face. Just hideous, but then again I guess we all know you don’t have an iota of fashion sense.”  
Vince’s face jerked around to stare outraged at his brother.

“Fashion sense? Do you not remember Monica Wiseacres sixtieth birthday bash? Hmm... Remind me who was the one that thought mauve pinstripe went with the spotted ascot. Really what were you thinking.” 

“I have you know that Theresa Pembroke was quite charmed by the combination. Really she followed me around for at least an hour complimenting my avant-garde assemble.”

“Avant-garde my left foot. That girl wouldn’t have known an ascot from a cravat. She just wanted you to get her an invitation to Roger Redmond sponsored party. She was-”

“Gentlemen.” Garland finally cut them off.

“Audrey Parker.” His words gave no indication of his frustration with the brothers. This was going to take forever. Garland rubbed at his forehead, next time he would try to catch Dave or Vince alone. Their dual presence was not worth this headache.

“Right. Right… Yes.” Vince hummed in the back of his throat as he shuffled his papers and focused back on the task at hand.

“Do we still think her working with Nathan is the best idea?” He looked up at Garland over the rims of his reading glasses.

“Yes. The answers not gonna change. It must be Nathan, we agreed. That's why we didn’t tell him about the troubles. She needs a true friend, someone in her corner that's not manipulating things. You know how she would feel about that, and I have a feeling that Audrey Parker will appreciate our efforts much less.” The brothers face reflected his dissatisfaction at the choice they made.

“Fair enough, decision made, no use bellyaching now. What’s next?” Garland tried to ignore the irony of that statement coming from Dave, but he couldn’t quite keep the amusement from twitching his lips. He made eye contact with Vince who was making no effort to hide the snort that came from his lip.

 

“Sure, thing Dave. Maybe we can talk about Howard.” Garland said before another argument could sprout between the two. “He mentioned that he thinks there is a real danger of this overlay leaving early.” He knew she wouldn’t, Garland could see the drive, passion and curiosity raging in her eyes earlier. Howard, he had come to understand, saw her, whatever her name truly was, through a very harsh lens. He held neither passion nor compassion for the young woman and was, he thought, purposely blind to some of her gentler personality traits.

“Not a chance, no way is she backing down from a challenge. She’s a spitfire just like Lucy.” Dave, of course was quick to defend.

“Yes, but with Sarah’s cool detachment, thanks to that nifty FBI training.” Vince agreed with his brother and the two nodded in acknowledgement of the other.

“Agreed. I think I’ll play devil's advocate for now. Draw her in. Give her the fight she’s looking for.” Garland said drumming his fingers on the bottle in his hands wanting a cigarette. 

“Did Dwight get the Caldwell house back in order.” Vince queries to break the somber silence that had fallen between the tree men. Garland gave him an incredulous look at the question.

Vince winced. 

“Ah, silly question of course. He is doing well then?” The concern for the Cleaner was genuine, but Garland had to unclench his jaw in order to answer.

“As well as can be expected after your torrential screw up Vince. How the Hell do you think he’s doing. It’s only been a month, the man is still fucking broken thanks to that sloppy, undisciplined, damned nightmare group of people you run around playing king of.” He practically spit the words out in his old friend’s face.

He had told Vince that he needed to establish a tighter rein, that he needed to set some actual fucking rules. Vince was an educated man, he should have known what would happen with a group of highly emotional ARMED civilians running around. Finally, when someone with a stubborn streak or backbone stood their ground and said no. Dwight Hendrickson’s little girl had paid the price.

That cock-up was a highlight on everything he dislikes about the guard. He knew of their necessity, but it didn’t mean he had to like how they operated. He was a cop, and it had always rubbed him the wrong way.

“Hey now,” Dave broke in coming to Vince’s defense, “we all understand that was a bad situation and have made every effort to make sure it never happens again. We just want to keep an eye out on Dwight and do everything we can to ease his way. Come on Garland, we said we would work together on this.”

He worked on relaxing his jaw again and refused to make eye contact for a moment. Before sighing in defeat and turning his head back to the brothers and making eye contact with Vince.

“He dropped Conrad with Marian and then headed over to help McHugh do whatever it is that he deems worthy of his time.” They all took the statement as the peace offering it was meant as and silence fell once more.

“Here, pass me that Gin.” he motions at Garland who easily passed the bottle over. He set the bottle on his desk then reached down into one of the drawers pulling out three glasses. Filling each cup, he passed them around.

“To Sarah Vernon.” He intoned raising his glass.

“To Lucy Ripley.” Dave stated soberly.

“To Audrey Parker, may Haven welcome you home.” Garlands words were soft and the three drained their cups in memory of the women they had loved and lost.


	2. The Driscoll Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to see a little more of Garland and Eleanor's relationship. Hannah gets reunited with lost family and Audrey receives a precious gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are entering into AU territory(if only a little). First note, I am having Audrey not give Hannah the prescription drugs for Bobby. that really never made sense to me. Also Hannah and Bobby don't leave town right away, although Nathan and Audrey don't know that. Second, I am going to change Jess Minions character a little. I though she was underutilized in the TV show and they fridged her character. So she is in the know about the Troubles and she is an activist for them. There will be no Nathan/Jess because, just no. She is in a pre-established relationship with Chris Brody, because i though these character could use a little more loving. 
> 
> About Quinn. You need not have seen Leverage to get his character, but i though it could be really nice to add him in. I would like to slowly add characters: Oc's and maybe a few from other Fandoms(like Quinn), but none of them should require knowledge of anything other then Haven.
> 
> Last thing: anyone with a itch to Beta, I could definitely use the help!

Garland would have paid good money to see Audrey Parker visit the local moose farm. The thought amused him all the way to Gloria’s Cafe to pick up his lunch. He was in such a good mood he decided to sit down and eat, instead of heading back to the station. 

He had only been seated a few minutes when Eleanor Car slide into the seat across from him.

“Jeez, why do you sit in these things. Ya know the tables are much easier to get in and out of.” Were the grumblings that cam out of her mouth. 

“Well hello to you too. It must be one of those mornings where people forget that we come from a civilized society.” After knowing Eleanor for as long as he had, he somewhat abrasive personality had long since given him a pause. That didn’t mean he wasn’t above teasing her about it.

“No need to get snippy with me Garland. I thought you were back smoking again?” She replied not looking at him busy digging through her bag she had placed on the table. 

He scowled at her, she was the one getting snippy.

“I’m not-. Did Dave put you up to this because I’ll have you know that what I put in my body is my business, I don’t go around telling that old-timer what to put in his. Just last week he was off drinking a peanut butter and jelly milkshake over at Joe’s. Do you know how many calories are in that thing? It’s practically all sugar.” Really what kind of coffee shop serves milkshakes?

Eleanor stared at him silently eyebrows raised head slightly tilted to the side. Her red hair stood out brightly against the blue decor of the cafe’s interior. It was her judging face, usually it wasn’t directed at him. He doesn’t really like that it is now.

“What?” It was a valid argument, she didn’t have to look at him like that.

“You are starting to sound more like those busy-bodies every time we talk.”

He would deny that the noise he made sounded anything like a squawk. He regained his composure to glare across the table at his longtime friend & colleague. 

His next bite of sandwich might have been a little harder than necessary. 

“Hmm, well I was just saying… No, oh well moving on. I have something of importance to talk to you about. It concerns the damage that happened at the Rust Bucket this morning.”

He gave her a go on signal with his hand then he reached for his coffee to wash his food down. She eyed his cup skeptically and he scowled at her.

“It was a trouble that caused the damage, right?” She hadn’t lost the disapproving look at his caffeine fix as she asked the question. What she didn’t complain about the cigarettes, but she had a problem with his coffee. He couldn’t win with these people.

“Yea, so.”

“Then that’s probably going to be a problem. Hanna Driscoll mention to me that she has been working there. You know, one of her odd jobs she takes.” He really didn’t know, honestly he would be glad to never have to deal with anymore Driscoll drama. 

“So, I called to check in with her and it turns out the Rev. was over at the bar last night. This trouble has practically thrown itself in front of the Rev. I don’t think we can keep him from knowing that the Troubles are back for much longer.” She reached over a took one of his fries then popped it in her mouth. 

He grunted, and absently turned his plate so she could get better access to the fries. 

It was inevitable, he knew, to keep the anti-trouble community in the dark forever. but he had hoped for Audrey to be more knowledgeable before they became a real problem.

“How long do you think before old Ed finds out for sure?” He was running through different scenarios and trying to figure which of his contingency plans he needed to run.

“Depends on the Trouble doesn’t it. Do you know whose it is?”

Garland scratched his chin. 

“Nope, at this point it could be anyone. The only clue we have is that they have ties to both the Rust Bucket and the Good Shepherds Church. We both know that list isn’t short. The only thing we know about the trouble is that it affects the environment somehow, not just themselves. And while it rules out some people there is a lot of unknowns. That’s why I put Nathan and Audrey on the case. They’ll figure it out.”

“Hmm…” Eleanor reached over and stole his pickle.

“Ah, come one Ellie! Not the pickle I wanted that.” He complained as she continued to eat the pickle spear with no guilt what’s so ever.

“Why are we even friends. You complain about my choice of seating. Complain about my coffee. Now you’re eatin my food. Go get your own and buy me a pickle.” She of course ignored him like he hadn’t said anything. Women.

“It’s probably best that we expect the worst plan for him finding out in the next few days. Do you think he will come after Vince and Dave again?” She actually seemed concerned.

“No I doubt it, he did plenty of damage last time and truthfully he doesn’t even blame the brothers they were just convenient target for his rage and grief last time. Honestly it would be a good thing if he did. Then we could throw him behind bars before he could stoke any of the fires.”

He ate some more of his sandwich as she sat there thinking it over.

“You’re the one that’s been Hanna’s contact to Gwen. What do you think?”

“Man, still bitter as ever. Although Hanna still believes in the goodness of her father’s heart. I don’t think she is ready to give up on that relationship unless something drastic happens. That worries me a little.” She was looking at her hands a frown on her face.

Garland knew she cared about Hannah and Penny, but he though the situation was entirely too complicated,

“I understand why you thought it was necessary Eleanor, but I don’t like any of that business with the Driscolls. We all do things that fall across the line when it comes to Troubles. The Reverend and Penny, was something we could have handled according to the law. You tied my hands going behind my back the way you did with Penny and Cole.”

Eleanor face was serious as she looks across the table at him. They had many disagreements over the years, but this was the one that lasted and returned repeatedly. Both parties believing they were in the right of it. At least she didn’t defend her actions this time, but he knew she also wasn’t sorry for them either. With a sign Garland decided to move on.

“I guess that means I need to make an appointment with Brody.” Eleanor’s face showed the distaste he felt at the idea. Unfortunately, the man was essential to the protection of the Troubled.

He placed the remaining portion of his sandwich down on the plate and pushed it away from himself. His fleeting apatite lost, with the stress of the conversation.

“Okay chief, what do you need me to do?” She was determined, steady. There was the face of one of his oldest friends. He had been sad when her and Vince ended their marriage.

“For now, nothing. I will let you know as soon as that changes, which we both know it will.” She scrunched her face in agreement. Before arranging her purse over her shoulder.

She slides herself to the end of the table and Garland reached out with his hand to snatch hers before she moved away.

“Thanks Eleanor, I wouldn’t want to do this without you.” The smile she gave him was full of affection and her hand came out to briefly touch his cheek and he tried not to let himself lean into the touch too much. He missed his Elizabeth more with every passing year.

“What are old friends for.” With one last smile she was out the door. Leaving him alone with the remnants of his meal and his chaotic thoughts.

With a sign he heaved himself out of the booth. Making a mental note to sit at a table next time. He was getting to old to be sliding around these bench seats. 

It was time to get back to work.

_

 

“What did I ever do to you to deserve this punishment man.” McHugh complained from where he was holding a broken strap.

Dwight rolled his eyes at the man’s whining. He wouldn’t be McHugh if he couldn’t find something to complain about.

“You’re fine. Why don't you go get the extra strap from the van so that we can tie this thing to the forklift and get it out of here.” His lips twitched as he listened to the grumblings get farther away.

“Why isn’t Conrad here. Isn’t this-.” he waves he waves his hands to encompass the damaged shell that remains of the Rust Bucket. “His usual gig.”

“He took the week off. Took Marion away somewhere to relax and acclimate to her Trouble.”

McHugh huffed in reply and Dwight went over to help him get the giant five-ton ball secured enough for them to get in onto the flatbed trailer. 

“You have to admit that it’s ironic that the Rust Bucket was done in by a giant rusted ball.”

“Yea real ironic.” Dwight dead-paned back. He had missed working alongside his childhood friend. Even if he did talk too much. 

“Hmm. you know this is a good location in town, plus the two apartments in back; It could be really nice place.” Dwight finished tying off his end and looked over at McHugh who was surveying the bar.

“You want to buy a bar? I thought you didn’t want to have to deal with people anymore?” He could feel his eyebrows rising in surprise because he could tell that McHugh was serious.

“Well, I mean it might be nice having a business of my own. I could deal with people on my terms, kick whomever I want out. Plus, Lacie been complaining about places to play her music since she moved here.”

“And what you really want your nineteen-year-old sister playing in a bar?” McHugh made a face at him, like he thought Dwight was being obtuse.

“It would be my bar, it would be perfectly safe for her.” It came out a little defensive

“You don’t even know that Otis is selling the place anyways. He could decide to rebuild.” Dwight replied as he went man the forklift. 

This time the straps held, and they were able to get the ball onto the moving trailer.

“You really need to get out man, everyone in town knows Otis is up to his eyeballs in debt. Wouldn’t put it past the bank to seize the property after this little incident.” He twirled his fingers at the gaping hole in the wall. “Bet she comes back on the market cheap. Probably all I would have to do is take over the existing loan.” He’s rubbing his hands together in excitement.

“You are a giant gossip, you know that right.”

“Says the hermit. You even have the hair for it.” His hands pointing at his own bare shoulders, his face mocking. Dwight liked his hair, it wasn’t even that long. 

“Shut up and get back to work.” If he could keep him from talking, they might actually get this job finished today. He was starting to miss Conrad.

“Sure, thing Boss.” He could hear McHugh’s snickers as he headed to the cab of the truck.

_

 

Garland Wuornos hated politics. He was a straightforward kind of man. That's why he had become a cop, like his father before him. The subterfuge he did find himself in was only that which was necessary for the protection of the people of Haven; simple as that. There was none of this secret agenda bullshit that came hand in hand with politicians. 

Yet her he was, being ushered into the Mayor's office for the appointment he had scheduled just that morning. A certain amount of Politicking came from being the chief, but not usually to this extent.

“Chief Wuornos, I’m glad you could make it.” Richard Brody greeted from the chair behind his desk. “I think it is past high-time for us to start meeting regularly. Don’t you?” He hadn’t turned his chair around and instead looked out onto the town's square that was laid out below the window.

“Mayor Brody.” He was probably right about the meetings, but Garland didn’t feel the need to acknowledge that fact. 

“Seems like we are entering the upswing of the troubles.” Garland Continued. “You probably know that Audrey Parker arrived a week ago.” He paused as he sat himself in one of the extremely comfortable visitors’ chairs. “Edmond Driscoll got involved this morning it seems, won’t be long till he creates a mob.” He rubbed at the bridge of his nose wishing for a cigarette.

“There is always someone around to cause us more problems. How long before the anti-trouble community gather together behind Driscoll?” The man’s voice was hard not the usual jovial façade he presented to the town.

“It’s not really my area. Eleanor thinks The Reverend will know in a few days, give him a day or two after that to get himself out of the bottle to morn Penny. Then his campaign will begin. I think it will take longer to garner some real support not until the Troubles start becoming deadly and more widespread. So far, we have had a handle on most of the incidents, fear hasn’t started spreading outside the Trouble community.”

Why don’t we go sit outside? Got a new brand of cigars I am itching to try. Friend form Washington sent them to me: Regius Pressed Perfecto. Perfect for the long discourse ahead of us. 

“That sounds good to me.” Richard hands out the cigars, grab a stack of notes and the two of them head out to the balcony. They settle in next to each other but not close looking out over the town.

“Tensions are about to racket up. Though you could use the warning, to work your magic.” Garland muttered around the hot smoke that pour out of his mouth from the freshly lite cigar.

A huff of laughter comes from the Mayor.

“Since she’s back I think it’s time that we start weekly meetings; you me Vince and Jess Minion.”

“Minion, you think that’s a good idea to include her.”

“Now, I know you think she’s a little radical Garland, but I think we need to hear from the neutral parties in this. Jess minion is a great resource, she has a good chunk of the populations Toubled ear and when it comes down to a crisis situation, she will definitely be a boon to have. Plus, as much as you consider yourself neutral in this you are a cop you have been friends with Vince Teagues for years and you were directly involved with Lucy Ripley. We need someone there who isn’t going to wage war over Audrey Parker. Someone a little more removed.”

Garland didn’t particularly like that idea, but he could see the merit in it. He wasn't overly fond of the Minion girl, that was true she was very vocal about things she didn’t like and wasn’t against rubbing people the wrong way.

“Since when are you on first name basis with the girl?” He prodded.

The glare the mayor turned on him had the added bonus of making experience a swooning feeling a split second before it passes when the mayor looked away.

“Chris and her started dated a few months back, I’m surprised you haven’t heard. It’s not been a secret Chief.” Brody was angry, that was clear in the way he spoke clipped and at a slightly higher pitch. 

Garland really couldn’t care less. He didn’t hide the fact that he didn’t like Brody. They had a fight the last time the troubles were around about consent. He didn’t think the women Brody had affairs with were able to say no to his Charm trouble. They had broke out into a fist fight last time he had brought it up.

“Hmm. Guess I have more important things to deal with then idol gossip.”

Jess Minion wasn’t Troubled, not anymore, her family hadn’t been troubled in generations. That didn’t keep her out of the middle of this mess. She also had resources that Garland couldn’t really get.

Well Vince definitely would hate it more than Garland, plus she might be a hippie, but she cared about people, troubled or not. 

“Vince is definitely going to hate it. He will try to push Dave as a neutral party.”

“Not going to happen. While the Brothers might not see eye to eye in everything, they have more secrets we could possible hope to imagine. Dave will never truly stand against Vince, they may bicker, they may act against each other on certain issues, but they always come back to one another. We could include Dave, might get a little more information that way.”

Garland hummed in reply. He doubted the idea. The brothers rarely went against each other in public mostly went behind the others back and handed off information.

“Would Eleanor wish to join?”

“Nope, she prefers being the man on the street. Why do you think she works as an EMT rather than a trauma surgeon?” 

Brody waves his hands in agreement, garland catches from his peripherals.

“Okay so the four of us. I’ll bring information from my network and so on. You schedule a time I’ll be there.” Garland spoke relaxing back into his chair, taking a deep draw form the cigar. He usually wasn’t picky about his sources of nicotine, but every once in a while it was nice to indulge.

“Good. So, I heard that they think they got another serial killer down in Boston.”

 

_

Not one to back down from a fight, Audrey Parker straitened her jacket as she headed to the chief’s office. Where just a few moments before he had stuck his head out of door and beckons her into his office. She wouldn’t categorize the expression on his face as displeasure Simply because that seemed to be his habitual resting face.

She walked into the office and sat down in front of his desk. 

“Well if it isn’t Officer Agent Parker.” She flushed red in embarrassment. She had forgotten small town gossips mills. 

“Well it seems you are in the middle of quite a bit of fuss in this quiet town. Hmm. Pulling Fire alarms, getting in fights with reverends. Seems to me you don’t know how to walk softly Agent Parker... Tell me at least we closed the case, vandalism is a serious crime you know.” 

Audrey ground her teeth together. She had the distinct feeling that he was laughing at her. Which pissed her off. He had not taken her seriously since she walked up to him on that beach.

“I’m sure Nathan will write a full report for you.” She practicaly had to spit out between her clenched teeth

“So, you leave all the dirty work up to my son. I can see how the current is gonna flow.” 

And that pissed her off even more.

“You know I’m not here in an official capacity, so I can’t file anything with your department. 

“Well I will tell you what. Why don’t you come work for me? You’ve got a very rare talent...”

“Are you joking? You have been stonewalling me the entire time I have been here and suddenly you want to offer me a job. No way, I don’t buy it.”

“Well I’m sure you have noticed that Haven is a special little town. Most people see things the way they want to see them, but you see them the way they are. That’s a skill that we desperately need around here I think that you could really make a difference, you know, if you stayed.” She suddenly felt like there was another layer to the whole conversation that was happening. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she had the abrupt insight that the Chief really did want her to stick around.

“What about the Colorado kid murder? Where you able to find out anything about that.” If she thought, her presence had value she wasn’t above leveraging it to get what she wanted. Especially not in this town that was not forthcoming with any information at all.

“Hmm, yea… I got the evidence box sent in. Hold on a secon” He turned and went behind his desk to the corner of the office and pulled out a cardboard box with a file on top.  
He walked back over to her and set the box on the desk between them then produced a small pocket knife and deftly sliced through the tape.

“There was a flood bout ten years ago, so some stuff was lost or damaged. This was the only box that I could find down there. You know if you join the force you could take a peak around yourself, maybe find something more.”

He pushed the box over for Audrey to open. She picked up the file that was laying on the top of the box and opened it first. As she scanned it she was dismayed with the lack of any substantial information.”

“John Doe, Between the age of twenty-five through thirty-five. Died of unknown causes, the only thing of note here is the staining of black pigment in the eyes, no traceable source. You can’t be serious. This is worthless” She looked up and watched the Chief. He wasn’t looking at her and even when she walked around the desk, he refused to make eye contact for more than a second.

“Well what did you expect, It’s a cold case from over twenty-five years ago Agent. I told you there wasn’t much.” His voice and gotten even rougher and his shoulders had tensed. He seemed to be discomforted and angry. He was hiding something.

“And your fine with that. Wasn’t this your case. Nathan Said you were the beat cop assigned to it.”

“Beat cop my ass. I was the Detective on the case! But there was no evidence. They don’t know how he died. The where no Marks, no evidence. I tried alright!” The last was practically shouted and the chief glared at her his chest heaving. 

They were both distracted by the sounds of multiple car alarms going off down the street. She turned back to the Chief who was now sitting on the open window a lite cigarette in his mouth.

She blinked in surprise she hadn’t know he smoke. He certainly hadn’t smelled like it any of the times she had been around him. Now she was starting to feel bad about pushing but honestly how else was she suppose to get any information in this stupid secretive town.

“Sorry I guess I’m just frustrated is all. Why are there never any answers is there in Haven?” She walked back over to the box. Placing the file back down on the desk next to it. As she opened the lid a head pops in through the open door.

“Hey Chief looks like the sandstone shifted again. No one was injured but one of the telephone poles is down. Do you want me to make a call to get someone down there to fix it?” Steve said…it was Steve, right? Maybe Stewart or… Shelby? Well his name definitely started with an S… well maybe it was a C. Damn it she was really horrible with names.

“No, it's alright Stan, I’ll get someone over there in a jiff. You just make sure that the areas closed off alright.”

“Will do.” With that the head was gone and Audrey returned to the box. She half expected it to be empty with the way everything had gone since she got into this town. But it seemed at last luck was on her side the box seemed to be filled with stuff.

She heard the as the chief began talking over the phone to someone, but her focus was on the box before her.

Carefully she started taking things out of the box. It looked like a full set men’s clothes including a soft blue sweater. For some reason Audrey’s heart had started pounding and she felt the desire to press her face into the soft material.

She shot a glance over at the chief, but he seemed to be entirely focused on looking out of the windows and finishing is cigarette. 

Next out of the box was a woman’s sweater with alternating blue, grey and white stripes. It was long, it would probably brush Audrey’s calf’s if she tried it on, but the garment was something she would never wear. Flowy maybe something from the 1970’s if she had to guess. Honestly, she was as bad with fashion as she was with names.

There was a men’s leather wallet at the bottom that she picked up and rifled through. There was no ID obviously but there was some cash, a few dollars and a few sleeves of photos. 

The first one was of two people. One of them was the Colorado kid the other was the woman that could be her mother. They were standing close to each other soft smiles soft eyes, they were leaning against each other, but their focus was on something off camera. They looked like there where in the woods somewhere, but there weren’t really any land marks or anything to identify where. She went back to studying their faces, their body language; the two were close, they cared about each other a great deal. She wondered for a moment if this man could be her father, but then dismissed it. She didn’t read romance between the two just affection. Maybe they were related. Brother and sister? Now that she was looking the smiles were the same, and the nose.  
She briefly touched her own nose in wonder. The emotions bubbling in her chest at the knowledge that she shared a freaking nose with someone out there was immense. She had to close her eyes for a second and just breath. When she felt like she wasn’t going to come apart at the seams anymore she opened her eyes again. 

Finally, she set that photo down and moved onto the next. It was another couple, this time it was the Colorado kid with a blonde woman with Sharpe cheekbones and long blonde hair. He had the woman gathered in His arms. The two were smiling at each other nether even aware of the camera. They were defiantly in a romantic relationship.

The last picture was of her mother again. This time she was sitting on the floor piles of yarn surrounded her, she was looking up at the camera a guilty expression on her face. Audrey couldn’t tell for sure because of the age of the photo, but if she had to guess the woman was probably blushing.

She put all the photos back in the wallet and set it aside then went back to the box. All that was left was a small plastic evidence bag. In it she found a Men’s silver wedding band, a small gold ring with three gemstones embedded in the band, a small piece of driftwood, some seashells, and a couple of nickels.

She carefully put everything back into the box. When she was finished, she took a couple of deep breaths trying to settle herself. She hadn’t expected to get so emotional going through the box, but now she knew, sort of anyways, that they were family. 

She looked over to the Chief who had been quiet for a while, having finished up his phone call a while ago. His head was tilted back resting against the windows seal, his eyes closed. He seemed to be smoking another cigarette, she wondered ideally how many he had gone through just sitting there.

“What.” She had to pause to clear her throat. “What are you going to do with the box, just put it back into storage?” That didn’t feel right to her putting it all away in a dark evidence room.

“Well, if you joined us here officially, you could check out all of the evidence. Keep it for a while, see if you can find any new leads.” He had his eyebrows raised as he put out the end of his current cigarette and flicked the bud out the window.

“Hey, are you littering right now?” The chief of police really, she was surprised he didn’t seem the type.

He huffed and rolled his eyes at her.

“No Agent Parker there is a bucket just outside the window. You can check if you feel the need.” Great he was being sarcastic again, they were back onto familiar ground at least.

“Can I think about it.” She said gesturing to the evidence box.

“Sure, sure. I keep it here in my office then, so we don’t have to go fish it out again.”

“That’s pretty confident.”

“Well I’m a pretty confident kind of guy Officer Parker.” She narrowed her eyes at him then signed in defeat.

“I’ll come by later to fill out the paperwork.” She turned to leave. He slouched down in his chair and gave her a flippant wave of dismissal.

“You do that.” His gruff voice filled her out the door.

-

Hannah Driscoll was nervous as she drove the van into the Glendower compound. She had never been out here before, honestly, she couldn’t even begin to picture her father’s face if he knew where she was. Bobby was in the seat next to her looking around at the growing building in interest. Everyone had heard of the isolated Glendower’s but very few had ever met the illusive family. 

She had never expected for this to be the path she took with her life. Leaving behind her angry father only to go to the mother who had left all those years ago. But she hadn’t really understood what exactly the troubles were before. She hadn’t given her father’s anger induced rants much thought beside the fact that he clearly blamed certain people in the town for some of the problems he experienced. Working himself into a rage induced frenzy, when kindness was what people needed.

But as much as she was unhappy with her father she didn’t know if she could ever forgive her mother for abandoning them… abandoning her. She had only been a child when her mother left, Just six years old. It was three years later that she had been approached by Eleanor Carr, who had arranged a secret meeting with her mother. They had talked, Hannah, she remembers being so very angry with her mother. For leaving, for choosing someone else, for staying away, for not trusting Hannah enough to tell her from the beginning and giving her a choice to leave. 

She was here for Bobby, she reminded herself. She needed to know more about these troubles and Nathan and Audrey, as helpful as they had been, didn’t have the answers she was looking for. Her mother would, she was certain, and she owed Hannah this.

They drove past an open gate and she pulled up to the crowd gathered in front of one of the houses. She was relieved to see Eleanor Carr and Chief Wuornos among the people waiting. She didn’t feel much like doing this alone, although she felt silly for needing backup to talk to her own mother.

She felt a warm hand grab one of hers and give a squeeze. She looked over at Bobby and he was giving her a tried smile.

“We can do this together right? Friends.” The warmth that flooded her at his wood, was almost painful. She smiled gratefully at him. Giving his hand a squeeze, she turned and let herself out of the van and over to the crowd of people.

“Hannah.” He mother approached her first and hesitantly offered out both hands towards Hannah. She took them in her own feeling a little guilty for the relief at not having to embrace her mother quite yet. She was sure she would be able to forgive her mother eventually. It was in her nature, as much as she sometimes wished it wasn’t. 

“Mama, this is my foster son Bobby.” And Bobby being the sweet boy he was, ducked his head and smiled up at her mother through his lashed, with a sideways glanced thrown at her to see how she was doing. 

Cole Glendower walk up them. He was a big man, not necessarily tall but wide shoulders and thick arms. His face was friendly as he shook her hand.

“Welcome Hannah, Bobby to our home.” His voice was deeper than she expected, and his white hair glinted in the sunlight.

“Thanks for taking us in for a while. This is a lot to get used to.” They wouldn’t be staying with the Glendowers long, just enough to get some answers before they headed over to Bangor to find somewhere to settle for good.

“Well we are here to help.” Chief Wuornos gravelly voice traveled to them as he and Eleanor join the group.

“Yes, indeed I have some things for Bobby.” Eleanor handed over a clear bag with two small yellow pills bottled inside.

“It’s called Imipramine. Should help you sleep without dreaming.” She spoke to Bobby. “But it's only a temporary fix mind you, but in a few years it shouldn’t be a problem.” Hannah took the offered bag and manipulated it until she could read the label. After she was satisfied, she handed the bag over to Bobby. Giving him a look that said they would talk between the two of them later.

“Thank you.” Was Bobby’s quiet murmur as he placed the bag in his black backpack.

“Alright,” Cole Glendower said bringing his hands together and gesturing behind himself, “Why don’t we take this inside and sit down why we get everything hashed out. I’m sure there are plenty of questions to go around.” He headed up the group as they started up the path to the house. 

Her mother turned to the two of them.

“Oh, Bobby the other kids are around back of the house over by the greenhouses, if you would rather go get introduced to the younger folk.” Her mom asked Bobby. Who ducked his head at the attention?

“Um, no ma'am I think I would like to stay.” Hannah shot him a fond smile at his polite reply.

“Alright dear, come on up then.” Her voice had been pitched soft and she placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder and guided him up the stairs.

“Are we expecting anyone else?” Cole asked to the group as they settled down at the kitchen table. Her mother puttered around the kitchen starting the coffee maker and getting drinks for everyone. 

It was Eleanor that answered.

“Yes, I asked Claire Callahan to join us.” She turned to Hannah and Bobby. “She’s a psychologist in town. She helps the Troubled. I thought you might want to talk to her Bobby, it could be key to getting your dreams under control in the long run. Which is very important.”

Hannah felt a rush of annoyance at Eleanor's assumptions, but made herself take a breath and let it go. She was just trying to help. That’s what this whole trip was about, getting help.

“Okay, what is it that she will do that you think will help. And why is it so important, I thought you said that it would only be a problem for a year or two more. What difference does a long-term solution make?”

It was Garland that answered.

“Ah, well that’s the thing about the troubles. They come back, they always come back. I doubt you would remember from your childhood: they were here then, and they will come again.”

“Why? Why are they here, why do they have… cycle? Is it like a hibernation period or something?” She reached out and took Bobby's hand in hers, she could see her fear reflected in his eyes.

“We don’t know,” It was the Glendower patriarch who answered this time. “It just does. That’s why we are here, “He spread his arms out to encompass the house, but she assumed that he meant the entire compound. “That’s why we live like this. Our trouble would kill us if we didn’t prepare for it. Our line would have died out generations ago it we hadn’t separated ourselves.”

“I Don’t understand, how does everyone not know about the Troubles. How common is it?” She looked to her mother, who twenty-seven years ago made a choice, a choice Hannah was coming to understand was very much more complicated then she had originally though. 

“Only about ten percent of the population I would say, and most of those their troubles are still dormant.” She lays her hand across the table to touch Hannah’s shoulder. “Most people troubles require a trigger, that activates their abilities. It seems the Glendower trouble is the exception, or the trigger emotion is something super common. That we haven’t figured out.”

“So how many are like Bobby, who don’t know about their…” She stumbles for a second over the word, “Trouble, until it’s activated?”

“It’s surprisingly common. Families are in denial, or the parent who has the trouble dies or leaves the child for whatever reason. Some people move away and forget. That sort of thing.” 

This time it was a woman’s voice who answered, and everyone turned to look at the newcomer. She had dark red hair that tumbled just past her shoulders she had on a dark suit jacket over dress jeans. Her smile was friendly if a little sharp.

“Hi, Claire Callahan. I hope you don’t mind if I just jump right in.”

_

 

Garland stared at the phone in his hand for a moment hesitating. He wasn’t like Vince convinced that the Troubled had to stay in Haven lest dire consequences befall them all. He knew that when the troubles were active that Haven was a dangerous town to live in. So, he wasn’t sure that his next course of action was the right one, but he really did need the help.

He had never been afraid to acknowledge when he needed help and right now he was having a hard time protecting everyone in town, and between his health and keeping the tremors under control he was growing stretched thin.

He pressed the call button and raised the phone to his ear. Listening to the line ringing.

“Who’s this?” Answered a southern drawl slightly out of breath.

“It's time to come home Quinn, I could sure use your help.”

“Uncle Garland?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me just start out with saying that i really hated writing the scene with Mayor Brody. It always bugged me that in 2. 04 Lori Fulcher tried to break off the relationship then was really confused about why they suddenly were having sex. I know that people can succumb to desires, but with his charm Troubled I think it makes Brody a sleazy person. Because he only had affairs when he was troubled, when women literally couldn't say no? Come on that's, just super creepy to me.
> 
> Okay, rant over. Any questions, inaccuracies? let me know. Man I heart Eleanor and Garland's relationship. Thanks for the Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say i had a B.L.A.S.T writing Vince's perspective and i was not expecting it at all. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Questions, mistakes, comments, did you love any particular part? Leave a comment!  
> Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
